saiunkokumonogatarifandomcom-20200214-history
Hyou Riou (elder)
Hyou Riou Sr. (縹 璃桜 Hyō‎ Riō) is the de jure head of the Hyou Clan. Appearance Riou's body is ageless and maintains a perpetually youthful appearance of a man in his twenties, despite being over eighty years old. Being one of the 'White Children ' of the Hyou clan, he has an extremely beautiful appearance which is said to be comparable to that of a flawless doll. Personality & Characteristics He is by nature an unenthusiastic and lazy person. However, once he gets enough motivation to do something he does his work properly. He also has a tendency of sleeping a lot and is a reclusive person. He shut himself up in his room for over 50 years and wouldn't come out unless necessary, Plot Rio possesses a lifespan longer than a normal human being, though he is not immortal. He was born as one of the 'White Children' of Hyou clan who possessed immense beauty and perpetual youth along with longevity. But those children were like lifeless puppets who didn't move or did anything, not even blinking, being akin to the living dead. In his youth, Riou had to be hand fed by his sister just to survive. Always bored with no interest in the world, the first time he experienced true emotion was when he saw the Red Immortal, who had been kept against her will in the Hyou family residence for many decades by his insane father, who had been using her powers to increase the Hyou family's influence and magical ability. Riou instantly fell in love with her and eventually dubbed her the "Rose Princess" ("Bara-hime.") Riou visited her every day in her "cage," and though the two often quarreled, she enjoyed listening to him play the ehru, which he eventually taught her. Riou planned to eventually release Bara-hime towards the end of his life, even though he knew that releasing her power by cutting her chains might destroy the world. However, about 50 years later, Bara-hime was rescued by Kou Shouka, who at that time was an assassin known as the "Black Wolf." Shouka then fled to the capital of Kiyou with the help of a former "Assasin Doll" named Shusui. Riou never forgave Shouka for this, and swore revenge. Eventually, however, the Bara-hime "died," but Riou learned later that she had actually remained on earth and that her consciousness was sleeping inside the body of her daughter, Kou Shuurei. Riou proclaimed to Shouka that he would take back "what belongs" to him, and he plans to wait until the Red Immortal awakens to take her back to the Hyou clan. After the ordeals in the Sa Clan, he found out about Sa Shunki's powers and decided to capture her for his sister Ruka, so that the clan might continue. He confronted Shunki's grandmother, Hyou Eiki about this with his son and hypnotized her. He then pretended to be a fortune teller and tried to hypnotize Shunki but Eiki managed hold it off for three days. At the same time, he tried to hypnotize Shuurei too but her two spirit guardians Kuro and Shiro became agitated at him and struck up a thunderstorm to scare Shuurei away from him. Later when Shunki's hypnosis took effect, she tried to go to Riou but her cousin Kokujun professed his love for her and snapped her out of the trance while Shuurei chased him. After running off to an isolated place with Shuurei at his tail, Riou tried to carry her off to the Hyou clan however, Yougetsu showed up and rescued her while he decided to retreat knowing he can't win against an Immortal. Later when Shuurei comes to Hyou clan to survive and meets him, he tells her that the one he is waiting for isn't her and tells her to die quickly. At his words, Shuurei was deeply hurt and she apologized saying that she wanted him to forgive her for her sin of living her mother's share of life for a little bit longer until her work in this world was done. At this response, Riou was taken by surprise and for the first time he looked at Shuurei as herself, not as a lingering shadow of her mother. And at the same moment, he was reminded of his first meeting with his wife Hien, a woman who resolutely came to him claiming that she would become his wife. As Shuurei left the room with his son, he looked at her thinking that this is the girl the woman he loved had loved. Understanding that Shuurei's existence meant everything to the Red Immortal, he shed a single drop of tear accepting the fact that he will never see Shoukun again and said that he really did love her. He didn't leave his room after that until he heard Shuurei playing the erhu to lead Ran Shuuei and Hyou Shusui out of the prison of time. He secretly showed up and sat beside his son and continued to hear her play until Riou suddenly noticed his father and became shocked. As soon as Shuurei stopped playing the erhu he returned to his chamber. He told to himself that the only thing Shoukun took with her from this clan was the sound of his erhu. Skills & Talents Relationships Kou Shouka Hyou Riou is Kou Shouka's life-long nemesis. Hyou Shoukun Shoukun was the only person he ever loved. It was because of her beauty that he was able to become a normal human from his doll-like state. He is obsessed with her. Kou Shuurei At first, he only thought of her as the Rose Princess' shadow and thought of killing her several times. But he sub-consciously cared about her and held himself back. He didn't even appear before her when she came to the Hyou clan fearing he might kill her. When she apologized to him for living her mother's life, he finally started to see her as the Rose Princess' daughter instead of her shadow. He then said he was willing to wait for a bit longer until Shuurei naturally died. Hyou Riou Jr. His son and he had a relationship like a superior and his assistant. Since he seldom went outside, he had Riou do all his work for him related to outside. But he noticed the change within him when he returned to the clan after being outside for a while meaning he actually did care for him to some extent. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Hyou Clan Members